


A Day at the Beach

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altogether, it could have been worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oddmonster).



Things aren't going that badly. The car that almost hit us, missed. And the spider that bit Cody wasn't poisonous.

Okay, Nick got his face slapped for making faces at a crying baby, and the ice cream vender was out of fudgesicles, but those aren't disasters. We only ran into one pissed off former client, and my thumb's just sprained.

Quinlan's parking ticket was only $35, instead of the usual $40. So it isn't the world's worst day, is it? Wait a minute. What's wrong with that dog? It's all foamy and…

Yeah, okay, I give up. Let's go home.


End file.
